Various means have been devised for maneuvering a wheelchair into and out of a vehicle. Some devices raise and lower the wheelchair with a person sitting in the wheelchair, while others carry the person, leaving the wheelchair to be stored by another person. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,432 to Browne et al, and 4,015,725 to Ryan et al teach assemblies for lifting wheelchairs, the assemblies including gear and chain mechanisms. However, there are no assemblies which provide means for raising and folding a wheelchair into a vehicle.